SMALLVILLE: IN Blackest Night
by Link The Courageous
Summary: I Do Not Own Smallville. but if i did, we'd have more JLA. Takes place after Season Nine of Smallville.


SMALLVILLE:

In Blackest Night

Chapter One: Hal

Coast City, California. They say that the Residents here are more used to hearing the Roaring Of Jet Engines over the Birds in the Skies. Smelling Jet exhaust over the smell of the Yearly Rain Storm. And the Learning to fly a Jet before Driving a Car to make the process easier. Miles out of Coast City, is "Ferris Air", Formerly Run by Carl Ferris, Now By his Collage bound Daughter Carol Ferris. Minutes away From there, is Pancho's Bar, the place is Mainly inhabited by Air Force Officials, Pilots, and mechanics, The Midwestern Guy in his 20's that you can be imagining Right now, the one with the Long hair, is Hal Jordan, Former Pilot. Given the Job as a Mechanic by his Late Fathers Best Friend, Carl Ferris.

"Yo, Lunchmeat" came a voice, Hal Lifted his head "don't forget that I still gotta kick your ass when you defended that Eskimo mechanic."

"what are you gona do? Try usin' the big words that you can't know the meanings to?" Hal Laughed.

"THAT'S IT" The Pilot Tried to Rush, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"you got a problem with that guy?" The Man asked, the hair on his head was buzzed, his skin dark, his voice somewhat gruff.

"nothin' that concerns you Sailor boy" The Pilot answered, his buddies laughed.

"That's It" the Fist hit the pilot, the pilot went down.

"why you stupid little Ni-" one of the pilots buddies began, Hal got up and tossed him to the black man, Like a baseball to the batter, he was hit. The other pilots buddy ran off, the bartender told them they needed to leave, the two did so.

"That's the second time I had to save your ass Jordan."

"You saved my ass?" Hal asked "it was me that saved yours, John."

"yeah, but if the pilots you were with didn't decide to turn against you, you never would've been in that situation."

"so, what brings you to coast city?" Hal Asked.

"The Architecture." John Answered, Hal Laughed.

"oh, your serious." Hal Corrected himself.

"yeah, I'm in school right now, military's payin' for it. Gonna be an Architect one of these days hal" John smiled.

"and as for me" hal began "I'll still be workin as a mechanic under my dads-former bosses-Daughter"

"Sorry man." John apologized, Hal gave a gesture and the two watched the Sunset.

"Ollie, OLLIE!" Chloe Yelled. "Clark, We have a problem. Ollies gone M.I.A" No answer came, "Dammit Clark."

Clark Slowly Fell to the ground as the blue kryptonite Dagger was Lodged in his Chest, the Site of the Kandorians Faded into the Light, which slowly began to disappear, and the key fell below as the Mirrored image of clark falling spun. As he fell, the Pavement below him collapsed, he fell into the nearby sewer.

A Red Dot appeared on the Screen in Watchtower, chloe ran to it immediately. "Any Members of The League Near…Clark…" Chloe took a breath and Started "Any Members of the League Who are NOW Active, Report To This Area and-"

"Already On it" came a Deep Gruffed voice.

"Who is This? How did you Get this Channel?" Chloe asked.

"Just Relax, I'll have your friend safe and sound in No time." The Voice answered. Chloe tried contacting him, but to no Such Luck.

Clark Opened his eyes, the vision was blury, the people gathered round as cops hovered around the hole. "Da…Damn" He looked around the Sewer to see a pair of Green Glowing eyes approaching him. "well," he smiled "Guess I'm gonna go. I'll do it in style" he joked, a gloved hand lifted him up and Carried him down the sewer.

"You'll be just fine" the same gruff voice assured "Just Need to get that THING out of you."

"Who…Who Are you…?" Clark asked growing weaker.

"Theres no time for that" he placed him on the ledge. Clark collapsed again. The Figure took out the Blue Kryptonite Knife, shards of it remained in clarks chest. "We're far away enough to not follow us" he threw the Kryptonite Knife further, Reached behind his Jacket and took out a scalpel and Tweezers. He tore the shirt the rest of the way and cut his chest some more. "were lucky it's only in the stomach, a foot higher and it'd be in your lung, Few feet higher he would've gotten your heart. Luckily I could get it in time."

"Good thing we don't need Impluse…" Clark Joked.

"Do us a favor, and Lose the sense of Humor" The Figure said.

"Do us both a favor and BUY one" Clark Smiled again.

Moments later Clark Got up, The Figure put the Tools away and walked with him.

"how well do you know these sewers?"

"Not Well," Clark Placed a Hand to his Head "Chloe, We Need a Pickup"

"Don't Bother," The Figure took out a remote from behind his coat. The two walked to the next manhole cover and opened it up. A Jet hovered in the air as the two got out.

"Thank you," Clark said "I couldn't have Lived for more than an hour if you haven't helped out."

"I'm aware of that" The Figure pressed the remote again as a line came out, he grabbed it and went into the jet. The jet flew off, yet at the same time, it was quiet.

"JORDAN!" came a fierce voice of a woman "I told you to make sure this Ugly piece of Garbage is out of my Air Base. What the Hell is it still doing in here"

"Hate to bust your bubble hot lips, but this plane means a lot to me. You should know, you were there."

The Woman Looked at the Rusted burned aircraft, her mouth dropped and she remembered "Oh… This is it…isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Jordan turned away "I can't get rid of it, there's too much…"

"I'm sorry, Hal, but the board already decided on getting Rid of this thing."

"this is your company, Carol, couldn't you do something?" hal asked.

Carol shook her head and sighed "I'm sorry, hal, I never look at the planes that come in here, I only send out the orders." She turned away "again, Hal, I'm sorry. This things gotta go."

"I didn't come here to become a Mechanic Carol." Hal let out an outburst, "I came her to become a pilot." He stormed out of the hangar. The further he got from it, the more he looked back to eventually see carol going to her office. He went into the other hangar and sat in a cockpit of a simulator. He rested his head on his hand, slowly yet surely, fell asleep.

Jets flew in the sky, the sound of afterburners blarred, the sight of the exaust made a young hal Jordan stand in awe. He shouted the screams only drowned out by the screams of other fans. A little girl stood by him and rolled her eyes.

"My Dads flying that Plane" Hal smiled and pointed up.

"Hmph," the Little girl huffed "My dad OWNS that plane." She looked up at her dad "don't we Daddy?"

"That's Right Carol Honey" The Man smiled "Jordan, how are things going up there?"

"A-Ok Chief, we have clear skies. All systems functional" a voice came over a walkie-talkie. "Wait a minute. We have some trouble…can't eject… somethin's" the jet blew up over head, the crowd cried in fear, Hal cried, he lowered his head, carol looked at him as well as her father.

Hal awoke to the Simulator Shaking three times. He woke up to the shakes being 10 seconds apart, pretty soon it started to fly. A green Aura surrounded the Simulator and crashed it through the ceiling.

"Ok," he said "this thing isn't supposed to actually Fly." Every second that passed the simulator flew faster, hitting speeds not even hal could hit, hal heard voices in his head, the green aura left a trail of green behind him, the simulator crash landed and spun a bit, throwing hal from the simulator. He got up and dusted himself off, Looked around and covered his eyes. His eyes caught the glimpse of a ship 30 feet away, He Ran To it, he Went inside the Ship and looked around "HELLO!" he shouted "IS ANYONE IN HERE!"

"over… here" came a voice, he looked around to see a figure, it was dark but he navigated through due to a green Light, he carefully made his way through the totaled ship, he made his way towards the figure to help him. "Hal Jordan?"

"You Know Me?" he asked "Who Are you?"

"I Am…" a green light shone on the face of the figure, a bald purple skinned Male spoke and continued "Abin Sur" Hal tried picking up the Man, but he knocked his arm away "No, It's alright…" he coughed again "My Time…Has come."

"you Speak English?" hal asked in surprise.

"No, I Am From a planet Called…Ungara…" he lifted his hand "It's the Ring…It Has, Chosen you…"

"Why Me?" Hal Asked.

"I was near your planet, when I was… Attacked…" the ungaran answered

"By who?" Hal Asked.

"a criminal to the Gaurdians Known…as Atrocitus…" he coughed "there isn't much time left for me… Do you except the ring?"

Hal lowered his head and brought it back up "If I'm not Dreaming… Then absolutely"…

The Ring Flew off Abin surs hand, it slowly floated over to him and landed on his ring finger.

"Never… in all my years" he coughed "have I thought to live to see the day…that a human…is…inducted into…the…corps…" He finished as he took his last breath, he closed his eyes. Hal stood there, and hung down his head, then brought it back up.


End file.
